The Downfall of Light Yagami
by SadieandAlicetheDerp
Summary: L's been kidnapped by Light Yagami! N, Matt, and Mello have to struggle to track down Light's secret hideout before it's too late. Light Yagami is on the verge of taking over the entire world, and Lawlight is happening ... Watch as L's successors use hacking, surveillance cameras, double agents and pure wits to try to find their favorite detective.
1. Chapter 1: Mercy

Shadows squeezed in the far corners of the prison, a single lightbulb the only thing lighting the room. On the side farthest away from the cell door sat a particularly lone man on a simple bed, his legs against his chest and his face buried in them. All you could see was his tousled black hair.

Kira claimed to be more than generous to give him a bedroom, but it was just another word for prison. The pale man shook in rage as he thought of the events leading up to his imprisonment.

The dark bedroom of the safe house. The whispered plans on the phone, trying to find a plane for L and Watari to escape on.

Then the door smashed open, and bam- the Black Ops.

L had been so close to finding the criminal responsible for hundreds- no, thousands of deaths. If only he didn't make any bonds... No, he mustn't think like that. Justice would prevail.

L rocked back and forth on his bed, the chains jingling as he moved. The chains were snapped on him after the first time Kira had entered his room, last night. Shaken with fury, L had lost his composure and attempted to attack the man only for his followers to retrain the detective. The order was given to make him go a day without any food, and he was starting to feel the effects of lack of sugar in his system. The insomniac was struggling to keep his eyes open out of fear that something might happen if he dared drop his guard.

The bitter pain thumped in his chest again as he thought of his faithful old butler. Watari had been murdered by the Death Note, the one he could only ever see as his father, by none other than the one he once called a friend.

But L himself wasn't killed. This nightmare was neverending.

There was currently a 16 percent chance that his successors would fix this mess and defeat Kira. Not a good percentage, but with time it would rise. It was good that only he and Watari knew about the Wammy House, and L planned to never let Kira find about his home.

He then peered the the door with emotionless, obsidian eyes. Why did Light let him live? Surely there were consequences in not killing him...right?

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Consequences didn't matter. Only successes.

Every road led somewhere else.

Robert Frost knew that. Light Yagami knew that.

His parents knew that long ago, when they chose to have a child. Ryuzaki knew that, every time he opposed the God of the New World.

Light Yagami was strong. He was nearly as omniscient as time. His watch was ticking on his arm, and it reminded him of his new power.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick…

There was something about Ryuzaki that he couldn't figure out. He simply couldn't describe it.

Light stood at the buzzing screens of the computer room, watching this dark-haired enigma. Thanks to his surveillance cameras, he had a 360 degree view on him.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

The God of the New World stiffened, hand on the mouse. He'd just zoomed in on the hungry detective. Something in his brown eyes was awfully... Defiant.

"LIGHT!"

"I'm here, Misa!" he called out.

The elegant supermodel sauntered into the room, eyes wide with faux innocence. She wore a gothic black and white dress and ran her hands up and down the seams. Hah. As if that impressed him.

Ever since Light Yagami had revealed himself to be Kira, five countries had relinquished leadership to him. Ever since then, Misa preferred to be referred to as Light Yagami's Queen. That made Light Yagami want to barf.

"Misa Misa has missed you," she pouted, curling up against his arm. "Meetings with your analysts are always so boring."

Light sighed. "I know, Misa."

The tiny room was claustrophobic. It was closet-sized, hidden beneath the thick basement doors.

Misa giggled. Then she pursed her lips like she was about to kiss him. Light Yagami pushed her away in sudden disgust.

"Leave me alone, Misa!"

"Misa does. She gets a lot of work now that she is your Queen...! Misa is richer than ever!"

She beamed radiantly, and Light Yagami just rolled his eyes. He hadn't escaped Japan to deal with this nonsense.

"Where are your bodyguards?"

He'd secured Misa with ten bodyguards, not including their Death Gods, which stood watch outside their secluded fortress.

Misa shrugged. "Misa was hoping to get you alone... But you're too busy staring at the stupid detective again."

Light Yagami glanced at Ryuzaki, who was sitting on the lonely prison cot.

He was defeated. Tortured. Cold. Even his lithe frame seemed to be curled into itself.

"Misa Misa sees his name," his girlfriend whispered.

That shot a wave of pure pleasure down Light's back. Then it spiked it. Caressed it.

He'd been waiting to kill Ryuzaki. He'd been craving it for years.

But something... Was off?

Maybe it was that Light had revealed himself as Kira, and the world took his side, not L's. Maybe it was his craving for a trophy of his old days. Right now, L was the only trophy that he could get.

Misa pouted. "Light! Stop zoning out!"

Light just shrugged. "When it comes to L… Hundreds of corporations are bargaining for his ransom. I don't plan to give him up, but all these down payments are certainly helping our cause."

Misa giggled. "Ohhh Light, that's wonderful!"

"Maybe I should go down there," Light muttered. "Teach him another lesson."

"That's good. Misa hates defiance. Everyone should listen to you because you know best, right?"

Light nodded. "Exactly."

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

There were no clocks in L's prison cell. Only the phantom buzzing and pounding of his head.

L was currently trying to keep his mind off his hunger by focusing on his memories of the orphanage. He never knew his parents, but it wouldn't have mattered either way. The orphans and caretakers were his family. They saw past his strange nature and accepted him for the genius he was. If anything happened to them...

The detective narrowed his eyes in irritation. The Wammy House would be in danger if Kira finds out about it's existence. All because of one miscalculation. The best he could do after Kira killed his own father was to have Matsuda to flee the country along with Mr. Yagami's wife and daughter. He allowed him to kill his own father, but L was certainly not going to let Kira get his hands on the rest of his family.

Then L heard the worst thing. Footsteps. They thumped into his brain and pounded into his heart. The door was unlocked slowly, as if the person on the other side was relishing every single twist of the lock.

Screech. The lock wailed open, and so did the door.

The God of the New World stood there in all his deceiving glory. The first thing L was struck by was the raging anger in his eyes. It was a contrast to the calm little prison building. He'd never seen anything like it.

Light Yagami's hair was dark and spiked, pointing upward towards the sky like razors. His garments were loose and white, like the toga of some elegant Greek God. He was like a lion as he strolled past L, farther into the prison, like metaphorical chaos followed his every footfall.

The detective glared at criminal with cold fury blazing in his coal black eyes. If this was Kira's way of trying to intimate him, it was as frightening as having a child point a toy gun at him.

"Kira. What a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of you entering my living space?" L asked, sarcasm laced deeply into every syllable.

"It turns me on when you call me Kira. Say it again," Light joked, eyes teasing.

They weren't friends anymore, but Light was determined to force him to put his guard down. Watari always said that Light was L's soft spot... So why not try to exploit it?

L widened his eyes in surprise, before turning his head away, a faint blush evident on his cheeks. Dirty thoughts assaulted his brain for a moment before he regained his composure.

"All these years, and you still act like a child. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you killed your own father?" he questioned.

Light Yagami just smiled. "Unfortunately, he had to be eliminated. A father could never bow to a son."

L narrowed his eyes once more. It was quite unfortunate to be chained to the wall, because otherwise, he would be strangling the man right now. "How about your mother and Sayu? Would you have killed them too if I gave you the chance?"

"My mother might have listened. But my sister is no better than Misa. If they didn't get along, of course I would have to eliminate her."

Light Yagami's smile was cold. He stepped closer to L like a shark, as if he could see deep into L's very soul.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

L turned away, refusing to look at the traitor. This was not his Light-kun. Actually, Light-kun had never even existed, it was all a ruse created by Kira. L found that to be extremely devastating.

"I have nothing to say to you. The only one worthy of knowing my thoughts is Light-kun, and he doesn't exist."

L held his ground. Light Yagami wasn't expecting that.

He knew that L had valued him as a friend once. But L, like everyone, must have his weaknesses.

L's gaze was furious. Tired, weak, angry.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can read from that expression," Light muttered. "There's a reason I didn't kill you. Would you like to deduce it?"

Light turned around, breathing meditatively with one hand around his stomach, as if pushing down the anxious bile that curled through his stomach.

"I will give you more time," The God of the New World muttered. "Reconsider my mercy. And maybe- just maybe- you can bargain something to save yourself."

With that, Kira vengefully strode out of the room. The locks clicked shut like he was racing. Then his footsteps trickled down the thick corridor. Only day's through, L had been dragged through it.

His words consumed L.

*Reconsider my mercy.*

 **Hello, readers! Thank you for giving this story a chance. What do you think of L and Light Yagami?**

 **If you enjoyed this, then please consider reviewing/sharing!**


	2. Chapter 2: N

Light Yagami was the God of the New World. An ascending King. He was also the most wanted person in the world. Some called him a serial killer, but the righteous called him a hero.

L's words still poured through his brain.

"All these years, and you still act like a child. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you killed your own father?"

"I'm not a child," Light hissed to himself. "I'm a God. Funny, how Ryuzaki acts so desperate. Even though I'm the leader of five countries and counting- and he's talking from behind bars!"

L was his only prisoner. He didn't take prisoners. He had Misa's eyes, millions of followers, a follower-constructed underground facility and his very own Death Note.

He should have killed L. So why didn't he?

Still fuming, he patrolled the halls. Kira supporters smiled and bowed as he passed, and Light could only nod.

Wow, this was awful. L's simple prescience was like poison.

"God," a deep baritone voice muttered.

Light swiveled his head, slightly, to see his resident lawyer and follower, Mikami. As usual, Mikami's eyes were hidden under thick plastic glasses. Despite the huge underground bunker, Mikami was dressed like he was going to work. Suit and tie, suitcase, down-to-business smile.

"We must discuss the situation in England. They have disagreed with your position."

"They're just simpletons," Light muttered. "How disgraceful. Just go make an example of them."

Mikami followed Light's quick, furious pace like an out-of-shape dog. "I know, God. I would do so, believe me... But the prime minister has temporarily resigned. To ensure everyone's safety English parliament has voted on a temporary proxy leader- a faceless detective. He calls himself N."

Light felt the fire rushing into his ears like static. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"That's impossible, he couldn't have resigned."

"Well, I guess your threats forced his hand-"

Light shoved Mikami so hard his glasses flew off his face and his jaw cracked open. Well, no. But he imagined it. Instead he stood in front of Mikami, voice soft and dangerous, like he could crack any moment.

"'Proxy leader?' They think they can beat me? They think that _I_ will be temporary?"

"We can deal with it. N clearly opposes you but for now, he is silent."

"When I get to him- and I WILL- I will cut this 'N' apart."

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Still no clock. But L's mind was whirring.

In the dim light of his lonely cell, there were many times the pale detective grew irritated that he couldn't assist the world in the fight against Kira. Thankfully though, the two guards that guarded his room never seemed to keep their mouths shut. Through the conversations, the raven haired prisoner learned many things that could well play into his favor in the future, and help him warn the remaining oppositions if that was possible. Light's affair with a woman named Takeda, small groups of rebels that occasionally attack Kira bases, and so forth. However, this particular conversation caught the intelligent man's attention.

"So apparently the report says that major countries such as America and Russia are standing against our lord's vision!"

"Screw them! If they don't give in eventually, they will face Kira's divine wrath!"

"True, but have you heard of the new Prime Minister of the U.K.? "

L raised an eyebrow, and leaned as far as his chains would allow him, listening intently.

"Well, apparently it is a detective who calls himself N. The reports say that N intends to fight against our almighty God!"

"Kira would never allow this! Why hasn't our lord executed the fool yet!?"

"Don't question the word of our God! Besides, it's hard to kill a person that doesn't show their face."

L smiled and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossing around his legs. So, it had seemed his successors have begun to make their move. L immediately raised the percentage to 49.9 percent. A small feat, but a feat that would lead the way to victory.

L felt confident. Even if Light were to kill him off now, it would be useless. For L was Justice, and Justice will prevail.

Sadly, Light Yagami had no idea. He sat at the head of the massive, pristine office table. It was made of glassy crystal, a donation from some faraway nobleman. He may be a world dictator, but he was still in hiding.

His most trusted supporters sat around him, from Mikami to Takeda. Their smiles were so white, they were blinding.

Miss Misa Amane sat right next to him, with her thin arms wrapped around his chest. She was wearing a tiny black tank top with mounds of jewelry and massive gloves. Zippers hung all over her pants.

She was hanging all over him. Light could see Takeda's frown from across the room.

"Misa," Light instructed, "Go and feed the Death Gods some apples."

"But LIGHT-"

Light Yagami scowled, and Misa scrambled out of the room. Her dozen bodyguards rushed after her.

The other supporters chortled softly. They all could see the Death Gods, and they all knew how much Light Yagami hated Misa.

"Alright, everyone. Quickly, before she gets back. What intel do we have on N?"

Mikami ignored him. He was writing criminals into the Death Note. But everyone else sat into full attention. They stared into the eyes of their laptops and notebooks and papers.

"Well," Takeda murmured, "N began working with the FBI a few months ago, shortly after the famous detective L disappeared."

Light Yagami smiled to himself. That was right. L had gone into complete hiding before he met the God of the New World.

"What makes this N character qualified? How old?"

The others grew silent, studying their technology. Light Yagami stared around the table as if he could see into their souls.

Nineteen-year-old Aalia Ahmed was dwarfed by her chair. Sitting near the end of the table, it was difficult to see her stormy brown eyes and tough smile.

Light's adversaries had found her on the coast of Pakistan. She was a young orphan who idolized him. Ever since she was young, she'd made bootleg money hacking anything she could touch.

She'd been scared of him once. She thought he wouldn't have mercy on her. But he could see through the true criminals to the victims of situation.

Thanks to power-hungry politicians and typical laws, she was a street kid. A street kid with too much potential.

Right now, she was scrolling through every secure database in the world. Police, FBI, Interpol... It whizzed past her eyes in an instant.

"Intel doesn't say specifics. But this new Prime Minister young, and he's blown the FBI away with his prowess. He has worked in conjunction with them and the Interpol, with the main goal being to track you down."

Light laughed, "Track me down? That will never happen."

A rush of anxiety flooded through Light.

Why couldn't Misa be smart, at least, like Aalia? Misa always left such an awful taste in his mouth.

Why did he keep Misa by his side? Well, he had two thousand supporters at this base alone- people who had left their entire lives to go join him. He could convince all of them to get the Shinigami eyes if he wanted... But it all came down to Misa's Shinigami, Rem. The second he made a wrong step with her, Rem would off him. Right now, she was his most formidable enemy.

"Of course he hasn't figured us out, right?" one of the newest inner-circle supporters murmured.

Everyone starlted. He bowed his head in shame.

"I, uh, mean, we're too great to be caught. Right?"

Aalia didn't move. "Far from it. All of our analysts have made sure of that."

The group kept typing and chattering. Suggesting quick fixes. Discussing other countries and their individual fates.

Technically, Light had control of five destinations of now. Five countries. All his. One of which was his once-powerful, once righteous hometown of Japan.

"I will reclaim Japan," the ruler had stated. "This is only temporary. This criminal will go down-"

Hah. Light had killed off everyone he loved. His entire family. His entire team. In the end, the grateful "ruler" had given things up willingly.

But Light Yagami was so distracted, he'd arranged some of his most intelligent followers into five groups, to control these countries in his name. What a waste. He needed to begin ruling. But unfortunately, this was the time of turmoil. He couldn't focus on anything.

Strangely, there was one thing that kept coming to mind. The man in the prison. Riuzaki would be able to solve the enigma of N in an instant... So why not ask?

As usual, the descent into the lower chambers of the complex was dusty, dirty, and unsuited to a God. Like, honestly, it was a disgrace. Light Yagami had asthma.

"Get the maids," he snapped to a guard. "Tell them to clean this up. You deserve better than to deal with the dead-person stink."

She scurried off. "Thank you, Kira!"

Light Yagami descended down the stairwell, trying to calm his aching heart. He unlatched the locks, pulled the door shut, and stepped into the deep, cavernous prison cell.

"Hello, Ryuzaki."

 **They meet again!**

 **If you enjoyed this, consider clicking follow.**

 **If you want to read more, please review us! Nikki and I (Sadie) write faster when we know that people are reading along**


	3. Chapter 3: They Meet Again

Before Kira had visited him once again, L was suffering from side effects of sugar withdrawl. Overcome by a headache and weariness, the detective finally gave in and lay down on the bed to take a nap.

Currently, L was tucked under the covers facing the door, his chest rising and receding slowly. He had the most peaceful expression on his face as he was smooshed against the pillow.

Light Yagami stood in the doorway. Despite himself, the serial killer quieted his footsteps. He studied the disgusting, dirty prison cell, and studied how strangely innocent L looked.

L was the real child. He had no idea how fucking great Light Yagami was.

Softly, silently, Light scraped forward a tiny chair. It was sitting in the corner of the room and was huge and metallic.

Light should've paid more attention last time. If L had been able to reach this chair, he could've been able to use it as a weapon.

L was still passed out. So naive. In sleep, he was rather handsome. Light didn't mind this at all. Gently, carefully, Light Yagami pushed a strand of L's hair behind his ear. Softly and dangerously, he murmured.

"Wake up..."

Even in his sleep, the detective could hear a soft voice calling out to him. It was soft, yet it had a strange undertone to it, a darker one. Slowly, L would open his tired coal optics, the bags under his eyes looking darker than they usually were.

He was quite surprised to see the brown haired teen staring at him so close. The expression on his face seemed almost...content? L was certainly confused by this.

"Why, Light Yagami?" he asked.

"Because I need something from you."

L had to resist rolling his eyes at the young adult. "Of course you do. Why else would Kira come to visit his prisoner other than try to get something out of him? No, my question was referring to why you are only inches away from my face."

Light tried to hide his smile. Despite the constant annoyance of dictators like N, Ryuzaki was once his biggest enemy. It was almost ironic to see it now.

"You've demonized me. You're afraid of me. I'd like to change that."

"That didn't answer my question, Kira."

L was being a stubborn little shit. Light Yagami pushed back his brown hair, sighing.

"You're only innocent when you sleep."

L blinked. "Kira?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

Light Yagami's heart skipped a beat. But like a true God, he kept his face still and completely ignored the question.

"You're imprisoned, L. It would do you well to cooperate."

L ignored him, sitting up in his usually crouching position.

"If you are wondering how I came up with that theory, I have a few reasons. First, you don't seem interested in women, and you usually only have affairs with them if it concerns manipulating them to join your cult. Another reason is, as just shown, that you have an odd obsession of watching men sleep. My final reason, may or may not be of coincidence, but your last name spelled backwards in the English language translates to 'I'm a gay'."

L stared at him, enjoying the split reactions on the man's face. He could try to pretend he didn't touch a nerve, but the detective knew better.

"As for cooperating, at the moment it is impossible to do. As you can see, I am currently experiencing side effects due to the lack of sugar in my system. I am quite irritated of being without sweets for a while. So if you want me to consider even being a little helpful, usually getting me some would be a wise first step."

With that said, L promptly turned around facing the wall, and collapsed on the bed, throwing the covers over him. He then made a shooing motion with his hand at the brown haired captor.

"I would appreciate some cheesecake with a smoothie, please."

 **Aloha! Leave ur predictions in the reviews section and tell us how you're liking this story 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Fury and Compliance

Light Yagami was the God of the New World. So naturally, he had trouble trusting people.

His mom left. His sister left. So did the detectives. Matsuda. Now that he was a dictator, they wanted nothing to do with him.

As a child, he'd always kept to himself. But that didn't mean he was never lonely.

Ryuzaki didn't know him. Yet somehow, even from a prison cell, he knew exactly how to manipulate.

"You're in an unlikely place," Light murmured. "Imprisoned, yet asking for favors."

"Light, I just asked for some cheesecake."

" I'll consider it. Don't expect it."

Light Yagami's legs tightened. It took all of his focus to turn around, pick up the metal chair, and flee that awful room. He could feel L's black ink eyes boring into his back.

Light had to focus. He had to ignore it.

Click-click-click. He pulled the locks shut and left the prison room. Kira, Light, the God of the New World… He had to ignore the aching chills that were running through him.

One of the guards passed Light. He was a gruff individual with hair like a mangy dog.

"How did your meeting go, Kira?"

"Fine. Please leave L in solitary confinement for now."

Stay calm. Don't think. Light Yagami walked up the steps in a trance, breathing hard and raucously. But his mind was shrieking like a banshee.

N was his focus. N and Rem. So why was he so damn invested in Ryuzaki?

He was botching his own cause. He had to take a step back, and remember.

Ryuzaki was pathetic. He couldn't hurt Light Yagami anymore. He was sitting in a prison room.

A small section of Light's brain remembered Ryuzaki as a friend. He'd once watched him eat sweet after sweet with such an obsession, it wouldn't surprise him if L was diagnosed with diabetes.

Of course he needed sugar. Of course.

But Ryuzaki's arrogance beat at Light's brain. After all, Light was a God, not a child.

"I could've killed him!" Light growled. "I could've killed him! How dare he act so arrogant from a fucking prison cell-"

"Kill who?"

Light had reached the top of the staircase. Miss Takeda stood nearby, files in hand. Thick mascara lined her eyes and her voluptuous figure was covered with a white sweater.

"Oh, ah... Killed no one."

Shit! Light couldn't hold this in!

If he asked any of his advisors, they'd all tell him to kill L immediately. He should, because though L pretended to be justice, in actuality it was the opposite.

Kira was justice. L was a criminal. There was no question about what Light should do. Yet Light Yagami's gut was insistent on keeping Ryuzaki alive.

Light chatted with Takeda for a few minutes- mindless prattle about the decisions in South America and the Middle East. Then he managed to escape to his own room.

The walls were painted a sunny shade of yellow. There were two plush couches, facing each other. Each one was turned precisely, right between facing the other couch and facing a dark computer that sat on a desk in the corner. This computer desk, with the lack of any fireplaces or televisions, was certainly the centerpiece of the room.

Secure, intimate Skype meetings. Light's hackers ensured that. That was all the computer was for.

When his supporters set it up, they thought it was charming. But instead, in bed every night, Light was reminded of countless leaders with voices like broken glass who made him want to beat his head in.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

L listened as the man's footsteps echoed farther and farther away from his cell before he allowed his himself to close his tired black eyes. He tried to ignore his ever growing migraine as he struggled to get back to sleep. Yet he couldn't stop shaking...

L knew the effects would get worse. He being a sugar addict, had studied specifically the consequences for him to know if he was ever captured. Not like it helped him much in this situation.

L felt a trickle of a sweat stream down his forehead. Hey..was it always hot in here? The detective tried to solve the situation by throwing the covers off him. Yet, when he did so, he immediately felt a huge chill shiver across his body.

"Hm. The effects appear to be settling in faster than I calculated." he thought, placing his face deeper into the coolness of the pillow. He struggle to get to sleep, the waves of nausea sweeping over him.

For the next few days, Light was constantly distracted by the swarm of new follower into his building. It seemed like each one required his additional attention.

Additionally, three more countries fell. His New World was truly coming to be. It was glorious.

His assistants still tracked the strange N character, but there was no news. Considering they had sources all over the world, this was just unbelievable.

Someone had spotted Matsuda in France but it turned out to be a false lead. It was like he'd vanished off the face of the Earth.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.

Light Yagami stood in the computer room like a statue, gazing up at the sickly, skeleton-like figure on the screen. Ryuzaki was truly sick. Maybe it was sugar loss, or the guard's beating, or the loss of food. Either way, Ryuzaki's paling complexion and growing sickness was more than just an act.

Knock-knock. Mikami entered the tiny, closet-sized room, papers in hand. his glasses flashing.

"Hello, God. There's been some new updates in America-"

"Not now," Light interrupted. "There's something I have to take care of."

He took a deep breath and left the room with all the strength of a God.

Meanwhile L had just finally fallen asleep after hours of endless agony aching in his head. For the last few days he had grown weaker and weaker, along with his will to live. He longed for the days were he gazed over cities from his hotel room, content with knowing that they all had his protection. Now, he was a prisoner of a man who claims to bring justice, but only sheds blood throughout his path.

He dreamed of the days where he used to live at the orphanage, smiling children and teachers welcoming him with open arms. He dreamt of the times that he used to play with a very young Near, Mello, and Matt, breaking up fights between his top two successors, and even joining Matt in playing video games once in awhile.

His heart ached. L would do anything to go back to the days where he had no worries, back to the days of bliss and contentment.

Naturally, Light's chefs lived to serve him. So naturally, when he requested a smooth cheesecake and creamy smoothie, it appeared nearly immediately in his bedroom.

It was already nighttime, but he'd managed to avoid Mikami's ominous news. He'd taken a warm bath to calm himself while listening to everyone fall asleep.

Misa, Takeda, and numerous other Kira-supporters had offered to spend the night with him. Tonight, he wasn't in the mood. He'd rejected them all.

Pulling the ornate tray of food into his arms, he crept downstairs to the prison cell. To his delight, the night shift guards were too busy napping to even notice. No one should ever see a God serving food, but Light wasn't about to ask anyone to help him.

Carefully, so he didn't drop the tray, he unlatched the locks and pushed the prison door open. Gulping nervously, the God of the New World stepped into the room.

Here went nothing.

 **Aloha! We are not getting many views on this fanfic, so please consider recommending this to a friend 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Daydreams and Nightmares

In his dreams, L was taking a walk around the Wammy campus with his butler, enjoying the soft breeze. All around him, the younger orphans were playing cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the events occurring in the world. He had made sure of that. The older ones however were warned of the countless tragedies that befell the world.

The detective decided to take a break and sat down on a nearby bench. Watari immediately began to serve his lunch, which consisted of nothing else except sweets. He was about to start eating when a young voice calls to him.

"Mr. L!"

L looked up on to see a young girl with pigtails run towards him, out of breath and holding what appeared to be a boxes lunch. He gazed at her attentively.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

The girl shook her head, face red. "No, Mr. L. I just..um..." she fidgeted a little while before bowing down, holding out the box.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done for us! I-I made you a cheesecake, it's a bit clumsy, but.." she said, eyes shut.

L stared at her for a moment before reaching out and taking the box. He then smiled at her, patting the girl on the head.

"Thank you for your generosity, I will accept your gift. Now, go play with the others. There is a 89 percent chance that they want you to play too," he told her kindly.

The girl beamed and nodded. "Oh I will, Mr. L! Goodbye!" she then ran away to a group of girls, both teen and child, squealing and stealing glances at the raven haired detective.

Watari smiled approvingly as L opened the box. She wasn't kidding that the cake looked a bit off. L reached down and scooped up a piece with his fork, placing it in his mouth and swallowing it in one gulp. Delicious.

Light Yagami watched L sleep for a few moments, as he set the tray down and brought the metal chair to the center of the room. But he was determined not to give L any further satisfaction.

"Ryuzaki," he snapped, "Last chance. Get up."

L opened tired black eyes and stared at Kira, trying to remember where he was. It was just a dream. He was back there, back at home. Watari was dead, and right now he had no one. L winced.

L was too tired and weak to argue, so he sat up slowly on his bed, glaring at the man with cold eyes. "Why?"

"Get up, Ryuzaki," Light snapped again.

Something icy was in his old friend's expression. He hated it. But L had to keep his eyes on the prize.

Wordlessly, he stared to the tray of cheesecake, along with the smoothie. So, it had seemed that Kira had taken his advice after all. How...thoughtful.

The problem was, well, he was too weak to even get out of bed anymore. He leaned towards the tray of food, trying to grab it without having to get out of bed.

Light Yagami noted L's physical state. It had clearly deteriorated, but there was no way he was that badly off. For a very long moment, Light rested his head back on the metal seat, studying the way L struggled to grab for the food.

"Remember what I said before, Ryuzaki?"

L glared at him in irritation, frustrated that he couldn't reach his food, and that Kira was offering no help at all. He didn't even remember what Light had said.

"First, let me eat, then I'll listen to your proposal."

L stared at the smoothie that was currently poking at the opening of his lips. He then reached up and took it from his captor, not wanting to suffer further humiliation by having Kira feed him.

"I'm more merciful than you think."

His eyes narrowed at the dictator's mention of being _'merciful'_. L could almost laugh. The day Kira was merciful was the day L swore off sweets. Still, he was curious on what the man had to say. So in the end, the detective kept quiet, enjoying his smoothie and listening to Kira's crazy rants.

"My justice is the correct kind, Ryuzaki. I find it ironic that though you are always discussing how righteous you are, you neglect to see the importance of given criminals what they deserve. I know you don't agree with me. Right now, I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to lend your mind to an issue I have at hand... Should you cooperate, you will find yourself with much more freedom."

L simply glared at him coldly, no sign of affection in his eyes for his former friend. He also found it very irritating for Kira to keep referring him as Ryuzaki. It was like they were still friends, and not captor and prisoner as they were now. The raven haired detective stopped slurping on his smoothie for a moment to reply to him.

"Fine. Though I have to warn you, I might not be as much help as you would wish me to be, Kira."

"Impress me. I'm not expecting much."

Light Yagami dropped a set of files on L's army cot. These Manila papers detailed the strangeness of N and the clues to who he could be. They also included a few bits on the missing ex-world leaders and how Kira had scared everyone, from North Korea to the UN. It was truly beautiful.

With one last glance, the God of the New World exited the room.

L stared at the papers before him and his heart felt like it stopped. It was Near. Kira wanted him to track down Near.

The detective clutched at his head, for once his entire mind blank. He couldn't do that. He could let Kira find Near or the other orphans for that matter. He couldn't refuse at this point; he'd get suspicious and begin questioning him. He'd have to just pretend to help him.

L nodded, breathing slowly. Yes, that is what he would do. He'll send them off course, make them target someone else. L didn't want to do that of course, but he would have to, in order to protect his family.

After a couple minutes of reassuring himself, the detective picked up the papers and began to read the reports like a demon.

 **ALOHA! We can't believe ur still reading this but it is certainly epic. Be sure to leave a comment and recommend this fic to a friend! We've got lots of plans for this story, so expect way more action XD**


	6. Chapter 6: A Model Situation

For the last few days, Kira had so kindly given L sweets. L leaned back against the wall, thoughtfully. Most of his strength had returned to him, and so he'd resumed his insomniac tendencies.

Right now, he was currently studying some bits of new intel of N. It wasn't much to the detective's relief, so he could breathe easily for now. He sighed and took a bite out of his cheesecake, some of it getting smooshed on the corner of his mouth. He didn't notice however, and continued reading the papers.

The metallic door was unlocked, and scraped open. L looked up, expecting Light. Instead, a very familiar blonde girl stepped inside.

Her leather jacket was shimmering. She wore a tight bandage dress that hugged her curves and was completely inappropriate for a bunker. Misa Amane's eyes were narrowed and determined.

"Just stay outside," she murmured to her posse of bodyguards. Her black heels clicked as she entered the room. L simply looked back down at his papers.

"Ah, Misa Amane. What a surprise. How have you been doing lately?" he asked, taking another bite out of his cheesecake.

Misa took one look at him and let out a squeal of pure, high-pitched hatred. In an instant, she'd made the distance to him, and slapped L hard in the face.

"You're supposed to be dead! I don't know what you did to my boyfriend, but you'd better watch your back!"

L simply placed down his papers and rubbed his cheek, before picking them up again and giving the model an annoyed look.

"Did something to Kira? As much as I would like to, I haven't had the chance to do anything, Miss Amane. However, we did have a brief chat regarding his sexuality."

"Shut up!" Misa shouted, wincing. Her voice was like broken glass.

"Misa," a gravely voice murmured, "are you sure about this?"

Rem stood behind her, in all her skeletal splendor. Her hair trickled down her demonic face, ranging from white to violet. Misa stared at Rem, as if she'd been teleported into a new world. Then she drew out a shaky sigh.

"Rem, Misa-Misa knows that he's lying," Misa muttered. "Misa knows that Light-kun loves her."

She stared at L, her eyes blazing. A rose-red slap mark was blossoming on his face. She hoped it hurt like hell.

The girl kept speaking. "Misa's bodyguards always see my Light coming in here, but L isn't helping. L thinks he OWNS Light-kun. That's evil."

Rem stared at L with a faint sort of guilt that pierced through her dark eyes. She clearly felt bad for the man. Yet as she stared from L to Misa, her gaze on Misa was filled with so much love, it could suffocate.

"I want what's best for you, Misa. If you want to kill him, go right ahead."

Misa reached into her pocket and pulled out her personal copy of the Death Note. It smelled like mildew and rust. Then she clicked a pen open, staring directly above Ryuzaki's head. L could not see Rem, so his eyebrows creased in pure confusion.

L stared at her, confused. He then realized that she was going to write his name in the Death Note. Like everyone else in the world, he'd seen Light Yagami's announcement about his Death Note and all the power it held.

L was going to die. Not that he was terribly upset about that. He'd rather die than be in the predicament he was currently in. Yet he still had to protect the orphanage.

L set down his papers, hugging his legs that were against his chest. "Feel free to end me here, Miss Amane. There is nothing more than I want than to escape this lonely prison. However, what would your beloved Kira say when he finds out I'm dead?"

He cocked his head, biting in his thumb as he did. Misa's face reddened until it was a deep crimson. Her legs were shaking like leaves.

"Light-kun is under a lot of pressure. Misa is his queen, so she knows what's best for him..."

Misa smiled. Misa stared into L's eyes, and for an instant, she could see how sad and dejected he was.

"...But you used to be his best friend, so maybe killing you isn't the best option. Guards!"

In an instant, her dozen bodyguards filed into the room. She pointed a manicured hand at L.

"Teach him to cooperate!"

In an instant, the guards grabbed L, roughly. They began beating and smacking him into the floor.

Misa smiled, lightly. "You don't own Kira. No one does. Don't pretend like you know anything about him. Help him you want to survive. Last chance..."

One of the bodyguards kicked L so hard, he retched. With that, Misa left the room like she was floating on air. The bodyguards followed her with a robotic precision.

L simply glared at the model as she exited the room, spitting out some blood. His entire body felt sore after the encounter.

Slowly, and painfully, he crawled back in bed, wincing with every single movement. He leaned back onto the wall, and then took a bite out of his cheesecake, which surprisingly stayed intact during the chaos. He frowned as the salty blood in his mouth mixed in with the sugar, and he painfully swallowed. Placing his beloved food down reluctantly, he then picked up the papers and began to study then again acting like nothing had happened even though the bruises and blood were quite obvious.

A few hours later, Light Yagami was out of his meetings. His followers were struggling with an anonymous criminal ring that threatened to take Kira down in Africa.

"Get Misa over there. She can use her Shinigami eyes on them," Light concluded.

As soon as the session ended, Takeda and Mikami were on either side of him, chattering both his ears off.

Mikami was discussing how to pick the group of supporters to go to Africa. Takeda was discussing the possibility of creating a national Kira army.

"Sounds great, great, great," muttered the God of the New World.

He was itching to check his computers. He wanted to see if Ryuzaki was really reading through the N case.

But naturally, when he made his way to the surveillance room, his favorite sanctuary, he watched his girlfriend threatening L.

He hadn't suggested this to Misa. He hadn't even mentioned Ryuzaki to Misa.

The scene pushed its way through Light's arms like acid. He saw L coughing up blood when he closed his eyes.

"Misa, you idiot!"

L had been complying. L had been listening. Now, all the progress was gone. The fault was all Misa's.

It took him three seconds to leave the room. Fifteen to make his way to Misa's room. As he opened the door, the blonde-haired girl smiled at him and pursed her lips.

Light grimaced. "How DARE you."

Light pushed her backwards, into the room. Misa squealed out in delight, but it soon turned to horror as Light wrenched her up to stare into her eyes.

"You touched Ryuzaki."

Misa gulped, anxiously. "Actually, I didn't touch him. My bodyguards did-"

"I'd ask you to watch your step, Light Yagami."

Light startled. He turned around to see Rem standing in the corner of Misa's gothic-punk room. The blood drained from his face.

"Why, Rem… I thought you were watching the premises with the other Shinigami."

"I took a break to see Misa. You know that I always protect her."

The threat was clear in Rem's voice. Light looked down, trying to hide his sudden terror.

"Right. Well, Misa, L is under my control. You don't have to worry about him."

Taking deep breaths, Light Yagami left the room. He was breathing hard. He couldn't focus.

The God stepped onto the pristine hospital room. Almost immediately, the attendant smiled at him and stood at blank attention.

Light smiled tightly. "Send two nurses down to my prisoner, Ryuzaki. Patch him up and don't listen to anything he says."

He couldn't face him. He couldn't control Misa. He felt like throwing up.

L was currently taking a break from reading the reports due to his injuries stinging, when the door opened again. Two women in white uniforms rushed in, carrying a first aid kit.

He raised an eyebrow at them as they approached, their faces devoid of emotion. One of them opened the kit and grabbed a cotton swab and dipped it in some liquid. Without warning, the nurse then wiped it on the detective's face, causing him to wince.

He allowed them to fix up his face and arms, but then it was then one of the women said something that startled him.

"Please lift up your shirt."

L stared at her with disbelief in his black eyes.

"Excuse me?"

The woman's tone didn't waver. "Lift up your shirt."

L turned red. They couldn't be serious, right? Logically, he knew they were just checking for injuries, but the child side of him yelled at him to refuse. He didn't like being seen naked, even if it was just being shirtless.

"...No."

The nurse ignored him and begin to pull his dirty white shirt off of him, much to his displeasure. They then gazed at his figure. He was pretty sure he saw a glimmer of surprise in their expressions as they saw he was pretty well fit.

One of the nurses poked him in the ribs. He hissed and felt a sharp pain at his side as he breathed.

"You have a bone fracture. Please lay down and refrain from doing anything. We are going to get some more supplies."

With that said, they pushed the pale face detective down to his pillow, and then left the room, leaving the first aid kit behind.

 **Hi everyone, thanks for reading this new chapter! Misa can already sense something strange with L and Light. Please comment your thoughts and consider sharing if you enjoyed! The more feedback we get, the sooner we will write XD**


	7. Chapter 7: The L Agenda- Sweets

The next morning, Light Yagami was up early. He dealt with a rushed meal of scrambled eggs and a few hours of meetings and research and writing in the Death Note.

By noon, he'd convinced Mikami to allow L into a meeting. Mikami maintained his annoyance.

"It's a disaster waiting to happen," the glasses-clad man maintained.

Light didn't care. He knew that L was going crazy down there. After getting beat up by Misa's guards, Light might as well give him a treat... Until one of the nurses came to him, anxious.

"Ryuzaki will be bedridden for a month. He cracked one of his ribs."

Well, this only added to Light Yagami's hatred of Misa. Why did she even get nice things?

Well, Light Yagami decided to wait a month. After all, L had to be presentable.

That, and Light's mind was still swarming with shame. He couldn't control Misa, so he needed to spend more time with her anyways. Ryuzaki needed to take some time away from it all, too.

Just to switch things up, Light sent the maids down to Ryuzaki's room, to clean. He began buying things to feed his guilt and clear his head.

A TV, with access to every news channel. Newspapers. Changes of clothing. He even bought a plastic tub for Ryuzaki's room, complete with a thick curtain so even he couldn't see the man naked.

After a month of resting and occasionally sneaking a peek at the reports of N, L was finally healed enough to walk around his room without difficulties. Of course, he still had the chains on, but it seemed that Kira had been kind enough to give him an extension of the chain length.

Speaking of which, the brunette man had been uncharacteristically generous lately. He had installed basic living equipment into his cell, when before he couldn't give less than a shit. L was simply puzzled by this. Was Kira feeling...guilty?

The detective focused back on the reports that he was reading. The T.V. was on and the reporters were talking about N. It was nothing new, of course, but L was relieved to hear that the teenager was doing alright.

Then a new announcement came on. The deeply tanned news anchor was practically crying.

"N has issued a proclamation of war on Kira and all countries that are complying with him."

L couldn't help but smile. As usual, Near was gutsy. L couldn't wait to see Kira's and the other Kira follower's reaction.

England, led by N, was the first country in months to step against Kira. No one was expecting it.

"This is outrageous," teenage hacker Aalia raged.

She stood up at the pristine meeting table, projecting the news report onto the screen behind Light Yagami. The others watched in silence. As the video ended, everyone began whispering and working with much more zest.

"This is unbelievable," some muttered.

"We'll make them pay."

"How dare they question TRUE justice."

Light himself felt like he were lit on fire. N had made his move. It was worse than he thought.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, scraping his chair back

Shit, L could've seen this on TV. Did he know? Either way, now looked like a great time for his help.

Light Yagami made his way downstairs, grabbing three bodyguards away from Misa. They smiled with gusto, obviously preferring his company.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Just follow me."

The procession stepped down the steps, past the locks, and into L's cavernous prison of a room. L rose up from his reports to see Kira barge in with three bodyguards. His expression told him that he too saw the news. The imprisoned detective smiled.

"Hello Kira. I assume you saw the news? I haven't seen YOU in a whole month."

Light Yagami smiled ruefully. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the blaring TV. The reporters were still updating as they skimmed a speech. Apparently, N had spoken to the UN via anonymous email, as he planned to wage war.

The main news anchor's face was getting red and anxious. He was obviously a Kira supporter. As he spoke, his voice got louder and more and more disturbed.

"...Last month, African leaders bonded against Kira, but were taken down nearly immediately. Kira's alleged lover, Japanese supermodel Misa Amane, was spotted not far from the scene. Locals say she was there shortly before the numerous leaders died."

Light's lips curved upwards, but the reporter kept going. His voice got darker and darker with every word.

"But this time, no one knows N's true identity. Not voters. Not world leaders. Even parliament is in the dark. Even more disturbing, N claims to know Kira's true location. Says that he will speak with Kira himself soon..."

Back in L's prison cell, Light Yagami was sweating like a dog. It looked like he was having heart palpitations. L was even more amused by Kira's growing frustration.

Yes, Near was certainly gutsy to release such information to the public. L could deduce that the white haired boy wanted to see Kira sweat. He approved.

L stared innocently at the self proclaimed God of the New World, all while biting his thumb. "It seems your meeting will be quite interesting today."

"N isn't meeting me," Light muttered, struggling to keep his voice steady. It came out soft and dangerous, like a snake.

He motioned to the bodyguards, who began unlatching L's chains. They pulled out a pair of handcuffs and hooked both his hands behind his back.

L glanced at the bodyguards who were currently handcuffing him. Were they taking him somewhere?

"Where are we going? Can I at least take my cheesecake?" he asked, glancing at his beloved half eaten cake of sugary goodness.

Light laughed a deep baritone, like they were still friends. His smile was so sincere, it was unbelievable.

"I don't understand your sugar obsession, but anything for you, Ryuzaki."

The two bodyguards positioned themselves on either side of L. The other one grabbed his tray of cake.

L smiled in delight as he saw Kira agreeing to leave him take his food. He was sure he was going to be refused such a request. Still, he was quite curious on where the man was going to take him.

"I don't suppose you are escorting me to the entrance, and releasing me?"

Light's gaze took on a brief cast of cruelty. He smiled.

"Of course not. You're way too naive, L."

Light was quiet as they walked upstairs. It had been months since L had been outside his cell, so he stared.

L walked behind Light, staring and blinking at his new surroundings. Occasionally, a Kira supporter would rush by, but would stop and bow towards the brown haired man. Finally, he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore, and leaned forward.

"Where are we going, Kira?"

L was still quite confused. Obviously, it was the meeting room that Kira held. But what was he doing here? Kira wasn't stupid enough to trust him enough to be at such a meeting… Was he?

Still, he didn't sit down. He stared at Light.

"Can you please remove the handcuffs? They are quite uncomfortable and I'd really like to eat my cheesecake."

The bodyguards looked to Light. The God of the New World inspected L, frowning.

"I'll have you know that if you try to escape, there are hundreds of people here. These are my most trusted supporters. They will do anything to help the cause. Additionally, most also have concealed weapons, so don't even think of trying anything..."

The bodyguards clicked his handcuffs off, and L sat down. The guards then stationed behind him, as if they were ready for him to run.

Light turned away, feigning disinterest. He picked up his microphone and began discussing the recent exploits of N.

L began eating his cheesecake, ignoring the glares and whispers which eventually went down as the massive board meeting went on. The detective feigned disinterest, but unknown to everyone, he was listening quite intently.

He was again greatly relieved that they had found very little information about N, so his successor was safe for now. He noted at how very passionate Light was speaking as he addressed his followers. Perhaps if he had not chosen the path, he could've become a politician, if not a detective like himself.

A few hours later, they had written a detailed rebuttal to N. It was a very interesting speech, complete with their biased ideas of "justice".

L had just started on his seventh cheesecake, which he was eating greedily. Throughout the meeting, one of the guards had been officially elected to bring L sweets, much to his annoyance. Some of the people sitting nearby had noticed his obsession and were staring at him.

His attention broken away when he realized the screen began to crackle. Mikami had just programmed the N Rebuttal onto the Smartboard, for one last read.

The screen grew demented. Screwed-up. Light's tech experts leaned forward in their seats, hissing in shock and anguish.

Aalia the teenage hacker grew panicked. "It's overriding my system. It's blocking all the firewalls. I can't-"

A technologically changed voice echoed through the room. "This is N. Hello, Kira."

The screen changed to a grey screen with an N in the center. Kira turned around like a child. Every second, the fear slammed deeper into his eyes.

L looked to the side in alarm when a giant N appeared on the screen. Fear gripped his heart. What if Near made a mistake and accidentally called him out in surprise?

Deciding to play it safe, L threw his arms around his legs and opened his mouth to speak.

"So, you must be the famous N I've been hearing so much about. I'm flattered that you are such a big fan of my work."

Everyone at the table began muttering. Light nodded, staring at L with an impish smile.

This was exactly what Light wanted. L was taking control.

N's voice spoke out through the darkness. Despite the technological voice manipulation, L still recognized it as Near's.

Not surprisingly, the recognition went both ways. Especially since L's voice was not manipulated at all.

N spoke softly, barely hiding his surprise. "I assume you must be the famous L."

L nodded, relieved that Near caught on.

"I am. It's a pleasure to be speaking with you, though I'd wish it would have been under better circumstances."

Light Yagami spoke up. "N, you've declared 'war' on me. How do you plan to do that?"

N was Near. To L, Near's voice was clear, even with technological altering. The boy was barely even fourteen years old. Yet Near was articulate enough to feign the idea that he was older… N began speaking, carefully.

"I was explicitly asked to take control of England. This is certainly temporary, Kira, because you will not last long. I can assure you that your delusions of grandeur will only end in misery for you and everyone who is working for your cultish organization."

Light Yagami struggled to keep his composure. He imagined snapping this N figure's limbs off.

"He's lying," Light interrupted, trying to assure his supporters. "HE is the one who won't last long."

Some looked unsure. But most of his followers nodded. Light Yagami was shaking with anger. He gritted his teeth, turning back to the screen.

He was dying to send everyone out. Anything to keep them away from this N person.

"You don't actually know where I am," Light hissed. "My IP address is very rerouted all around the world. It would take years for you to find me."

"Very astute, Kira. But since you've allowed so many leaders to Skype you, it wasn't difficult to plug into your machinery. I will find your IP address soon and prosecute everyone in your facility... Good luck, Kira."

With that, N clicked off. The screen returned to normal. Light Yagami's N-rebuttal now looked pitiful. Everyone was shaken.

Everyone, that was, except L.

L simply ate his cheesecake, unconcerned. He couldn't help but feel a rush of pride for Near for having shaking this many criminals. He was certainly worthy of being a successor to his name.

He gave a glance towards the leader of the meeting and was suprised to see how shaken he looked. Was this how he was when he was on the hunt for Kira? The raven-haired man took a final bite out of his cheesecake and turned to the guard once more, holding out his now empty plate.

"More cheesecake, please."


	8. Update

Hello everyone! This is one of the co-authors of _The Downfall of Light Yagami_. You can address me as Alice or Ms. Derp.

Moving past the introductions, this is a mere update of what has been going on the past few months and why we've been idle on updating. The answer to your questions is simply this: We are in the mists of rewriting the story. The published version you have been reading up to this point has been mostly unedited besides grammar and spelling errors. I have noticed this and reread it multiple times until I came to a conclusion…we needed to add more detail and change some scenes. I've discussed this with the other author, and they are in agreement with me.

Don't worry though, soon the first chapter of the new and improved version will be up soon! Thank you all who have commented and have pointed out the flaws in our story. We will put in account your suggestions. Please continue to give us constructive criticism so we may continue to improve in our writing!

Thank you for your understanding.

-AlicetheDerp(AliceDerp)


	9. Another Update

Hey guys, just so you know I've begun rewriting Downfall and right now two chapters are up. So for those of you who didn't get the memo, check it out if you can!

-AlicetheDerp


End file.
